This invention generally relates to resin deacidification of a juice while maintaining its high acid condition. The preferred embodiment relates to conditioning of ion exchange resins and the product obtained by use of conditioned resins. More specifically, the preferred embodiment relates to the use of acid to condition regenerated resin used in the deacidification of citrus juice. Conditioning regenerated resin allows for deacidified citrus juice with a lower maximum pH and less risk of microbial growth than citrus juice deacidified with unconditioned resin.